


How The Mighty Fall

by cheesehunter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Funeral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: re v e n ge





	How The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_backpack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/gifts).



Everything was black, except the flowers, they were white, orange, blue, purple, they vibrated with color. The black vases, adorned with delicate and elegant flowers of all types, sat all around, and Pete just wanted to grab one and smash it against the floor. His back once straight as an arrow now resembled more of a bonsai. It must’ve been the weight of his thoughts, bringing his head down.

 

There was a coffin, and it lay open, and in the coffin, there was a body, oh yes indeed. But Pete would not get up, would not look inside, would not say goodbye. That, right there, he didn’t know who it was, but it was not his boyfriend. He hadn’t seen him, of course, not yet, he hadn’t wished to, but he knew. He knew because when he was in the same room as Patrick, the weight of the world didn’t rest of his tired shoulders. He knew because when he was in the same room as Patrick, his eyes didn’t wear the marks of lost slumber. The evaporation effect he had on all bad things wasn’t, here.

 

Pete didn’t know who was in that coffin, but that guy was not his boyfriend, and Pete would not pay his respects to this.. fake.

 

He stood up in the middle of the ceremony, quietly making his way out. It felt like an invisible string or magnet was pulling him outside, he wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing or why, he just knew he couldn’t stay in there any longer.

 

His footsteps took him into some park by the edge of town, where he sat on a bench, watching leaves fall, his chest not half-full but half-empty, though it felt like a complete void, a black hole. For all he knew, so was that coffin.

 

Everything was black, except the flowers, they were white, orange, blue, purple, they vibrated with stolen life.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
